REFLEXION
by Psycho-Yagami
Summary: un pequeño ONE-SHOT dedicado a Iori Yagami Felíz cumple! :-)


**REFLEXION **

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a SNK playmore, la trama es mía.

¡Feliz cumple Iori Yagami! 25 de marzo…

_Cada uno de nosotros tiene a su YO verdadero esperando por uno…_

Una sala oscura… se enciende una luz… se puede ver una silueta iluminada por la luz recién encendida. El dueño de esa figura se encontraba cabizbajo… pero de pronto levanta la mirada dejando ver sus fracciones, su cabello rojo, un ceño fruncido bien marcado y una mirada profunda.

Iori se encuentra sentando en el marco del gran ventanal de su mansión con una luz iluminándolo intensamente… se escucha una voz…

— _¿Quién eres tu?_

—Yo soy Iori Yagami, el último guerrero de mi clan.

— _¿Quién eres tu?_

—Soy el mejor luchador de todo el mundo…

— _¿Estas seguro?_

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso te importa?

—_Hazte tu mismo esa pregunta…_

— ¿Por qué? No necesito saber nada más…. Se perfectamente quien soy.

— _¿Estas seguro?_

—Completamente… nadie puede contradecirme… ¡Quien se atreva a hacerlo, morirá!

— _¿Por qué?_

—_porque asi debe ser… _

—_Asi debe ser… ¿Acaso esa idea viene de ti o de otra parte?_

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—_Que esa idea no es tuya… no viene de ti…._

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Esa idea te fue impuesta de niño… y tu no lo sabias…_

— ¿Qué?

Se enciende otra luz al lado de Iori y aparece un niño, muy parecido al pelirrojo y usaba ropa del Clan Yagami.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

"Yo soy Iori Yagami, el último heredero del Clan."

—No puede ser… ¡YO SOY IORI YAGAMI!

"Ambos somos Iori, tú eres yo y yo soy tú…"

— ¿De que demonios hablas, mocoso? ¡Tú no puedes ser yo!

"Niegas tu identidad…."

— ¿Qué dices?

"Niegas tu niñez porque sabes que fue etapa dura para ti…"

—Eso no es cierto…

"Entonces… ¿Por qué sientes rechazo hacia ti mismo? Ese niño eres tú."

—Cállate ¡CALLATE!

"Tengo que vencer al heredero del clan Kusanagi, tengo que ser el mas fuerte… asi debe ser, todos me dicen lo mismo…"

— ¿Quiénes son todos?

"Mi familia, mi padre…."

—Mi padre…

—_Le temías a tu padre… -dijo la otra voz_

—El me decía que tenía que acabar con Kyo Kusanagi de una vez para asi poder librarme de la maldición de Orochi…

—_Odiabas a tu padre…_

—Si lo odiaba… nunca me dirigía la palabra, solo me golpeaba duramente cuando me entrenaba… me despreciaba…

— _¿Por qué?_

—No se… nunca lo supe… yo seguía sus ordenes al pie de la letra, esperaba su aprobación.

— _Creías que haciendo su voluntad te ganarías su admiración y respeto…_

—El nunca me respeto… solo fui un objetivo para el… nunca me valoro…

—_Pero aun después de eso, hacías su voluntad…_

—Tenia que ser el mas fuerte y temible de todos… esa era mi idea…

—_Pero esa idea no venia de ti…_

—Claro que si… ¡Entrene toda mi vida por ser eso!

— _¿Estas seguro?_

— ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¡Maldición! No tengo porque contarte mi vida… ahora tengo otra vida y lo demás no me importa…

—_Ni siquiera tú pasado…_

— ¿A que te refieres con pasado?

—_No puedes escapar a tu pasado…_

Desaparece la luz junto con el pequeño Iori y al otro lado aparece otra luz con un Iori algo mas joven que el actual, usaba una camisa blanca larga y arriba una chaqueta color negra y un pantalón rojo con una correa en las piernas que los unía.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

"yo soy Iori Yagami, el ultimo heredero del Clan."

—ya deja de estarme molestando… de una vez te aclaro que solo hay un Iori Yagami y ese ¡SOY YO!

"Yo soy tu otro yo… el yo pasado… y del que no puedes escapar…"

—Claro que si… deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

"Otra vez niega tu identidad…"

—Era mas joven… tenia otras ideas…

"¿Acaso no querías acabar de una vez con Kyo Kusanagi? ¿Ser cruel y sanguinario? ¿Un asesino a quien todos temieran?"

—Aun asi nunca pude acabar con ese infeliz de Kyo… he asesinado a muchas personas inocentes… ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Esa maldita maldición es la que me esta consumiendo…

—_Odias a Orochi… -volvió hablar la voz_

— ¡LO ODIO! El me condeno a ser este ser… sueño que algún día voy acabarlo… pero solo pude sellarlo.

— _¿Tu solo lo hiciste?_

—No… fue con ayuda de Kagura y… Kusanagi, ese miserable que se atrevió a desafiarme, humillarme en varias ocasiones en ese estúpido torneo KOF, ¡Lo odio por eso!

— _¿Estas seguro?_

—Por supuesto… ese niño idiota nunca debió meterse conmigo ¡VOY A MATARLO UN DIA DE ESTOS!

— _¿Y porque no lo haces? _

—Porque parece que tiene pacto con el diablo ese desgraciado…

— _¿Y porque no lo haces? _

— Porque… porque primero quiero humillarlo en el torneo y mostrarle quien es el mejor, después lo mato.

—_Mientes…_

— ¿Eh?

—_Tú nunca podrás matarlo… porque sabes que si lo haces… perderás a un gran rival…_

—Eso no es cierto…

—_Tu sabes que si…_

—Es cierto que Kusanagi es el mejor rival que tengo… y por eso tengo la necesidad de derrotarlo para cerrar el pacto de sangre y convertirme en el luchador más fuerte…

— _¿No serás que estas escapando? _

—yo nunca escapo de nada ni de nadie…

—_Mientes nuevamente…_

—Algún día derrotare a Kyo, ese es mi objetivo…

— _¿Por qué?_

—Asi debe ser… asi lo siento…

—_Tú nunca podrás matarlo… si lo desearas como dices… hace mucho que ya lo hubieras hecho…_

—No he tenido la oportunidad para derrotarlo como se lo merece… siempre hay obstáculos que me lo impiden.

— _¿No serás porque estas empezando a sentir simpatía por el?_

— ¡Eso es absurdo!

—_Niegas la realidad nuevamente… sientes aprecio por tu rival, pero no quieres aceptarlo. _

—ya te lo he dicho antes ¡Nadie tiene derecho a matarlo, mas que yo!

—_Eso es solo un pretexto…_

—Jamás le perdonare las humillaciones que me hizo pasar… como se atrevió a superar mis poderes…. Si solo es un idiota sentimentalista con cerebro de niño…

— _¿Te has puesto a pensar porque fue asi? _

— ¿Qué dices?

—_Esos sentimientos débiles como tú lo llamas… lo ayudaron a volverse más fuerte y te ayudo a sellar a tu peor enemigo…_

—Solo tuvo suerte… ya que ha brillado siempre al lado de el pero aun no entiendo como no puedo vencer a ese niño de escuela… ese no es digno de permanecer al Clan del sol, ese imbécil de Kyo aun actúa como si la pelea no existiera hasta que el quisiera, todavía sigue en ese estúpida preparatoria, hablando con esos ******** de sus amigos que no hacen mas que estorbar en sus habilidades como peleador. Somos guerreros. Dejamos de ser personas normales desde hace mucho tiempo.

— _¿Por qué?_

— ¡Porque es lógico! Uno no puede sustentar su fuerza en tonterías sentimentales… el es…

—_Kyo Kusanagi puede ser que sea mas fuerte que tu… ese sentimiento heroico y la necesidad de proteger a los demás…_

—Esas son estupideces…

— _¿Asi lo crees? _

—Los sentimentalismo no van conmigo… ¡No sirven de nada!

— _¿Estas seguro?_

— ¿Tu que sabes?... No puedes leer mi mente… ¡Dime de una vez quien eres y que haces en ni mente!

—_Soy tu yo verdadero… el YO que existe en tu mente y aparte de la mente que existe en ti… un YO del que tratas de escapar…_

— ¿Cómo?

—_Tu eres es YO a los ojos de los demás, el que has construido en a medida que pasaba el tiempo… Yo soy tu yo verdadero, el que te gustaría ser… pero lo niegas… _

—No seas tonto, yo soy tal como soy y no pienso modificar mi carácter ante nada ni ante nadie…

—_pero lo hiciste…_

—No te entiendo….

—_Tu cuerpo y mente son falsos… te convertiste en lo que eres a través de los lazos y relaciones entre los demás personas y tu. La integración con los demás guerreros KOF te han construido, esa relación con las demás personas y el paso del tiempo… dieron forma a tu mente…_

Se enciende una luz y a su lado aparece una joven de cabello lila, muy atractiva…

—Esa joven… es Athena.

—_y por ella cambiaste…_

— ¿De que hablas?

—_Admítelo, siempre estuviste enamorado de ella… por ella serias capas de romper hasta tu principal objetivo…_

—yo… ¡No es cierto! ella es solo una niña…

— _¿Estas seguro? puedes mentirle a tu mente pero jamás a tu corazón…. _

—No digas estupideces… somos muy diferentes.

—_No puedes negar que te gusta desde que la viste por primera vez en ese torneo en el '94… la deseabas…_

— ¡YA! esta bien… es cierto al principio no le tome importancia, creí que era algo pasajero que se borraría de mi pero…

—_No fue asi… ella te ablando el corazón y no lo quieres aceptar… temes mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos… mostrar que eres débil…_

— ¡YO NO SOY DEBIL!

—_Aprendiste amar… a confiar… a creer… cosas que no conocías hasta que conociste a esa joven… temes mostrar tu cambio… tienes miedo a perder tu identidad…_

— ¿Qué dices?

—_Te cubres de un aura de soberbia y orgullo… que solo son una mascara para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos ¡Búscala! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Habla con ella! tal vez con ella podrías tener la vida normal que siempre has deseado…. Solo tienes que animarte…._

—ya deja de decirme esas cosas… me estas confundiendo…

—_Ese yo que construiste… durante tanto tiempo… solo sirve para ocultar tu mayor temor…_

—yo no tengo temores…

—_Si los tienes…_

—Calla, eso no es cierto…

—_Temes admitir tus debilidades… la ansiedad… el fracaso… perder el respeto frente a los demás y se burlen de ti… y…_

— ¡No sigas diciendo estupideces!

—_Soledad… temes a la soledad…_

—Eso no me perturba… toda mi vida he estado solo… eso no tiene importancia…

— _Por qué quieres alejar ese pasado de ti…._

—Estas totalmente loco si crees que te voy a creer…

Se enciende otra luz en frente de el y aparece Iori de niño… con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué estoy llorando? yo no debo llorar… ¡Nunca!

—_por soledad… de niño nunca tuviste a nadie… odiabas a tu padre por la soledad que te provocaba su indiferencia hacia ti…._

—Eso nunca me importo….

—_Eso es lo trataste de creer en esa época… pero ese sentimiento te acompaño por siempre… encerrado en el fondo de tu corazón y de tu mente… y tu YO verdadero siempre esta llorando… hasta ahora…_

Aparece la imagen del padre de Iori observando fijamente al niño… luego se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

"¡Por favor padre!.. no me ignores… no me dejes solo… ¿Por qué me tratas asi?... voy a ser el mas fuerte, lo prometo, pero por favor… no quiero estar solo… ¡No quiero estar solo! "–decía el pequeño Iori.

— _¿Acaso no eres el heredero del Clan mas poderoso? ¿No debía ser asi?_

"Yo no tengo la culpa de mi destino… no quiero ser asi… ¡No tengo la culpa!... no quiero sentirme solo… no quiero… no me abandonen… por favor…." –siguió hablando el pequeño.

— ¡BASTA!... ¡Detén esas imágenes estúpidas ahora mismo!... nunca me sentí solo, siempre estuve peleando, practicando mis mejores técnicas para ser el mejor….

—_Seguiste escapando de tu soledad… aun ahora te sientes solo…._

"Modificaste tu carácter en función a los demás… no de acuerdo a lo que pensabas… fuiste manipulado… todo fue un engaño…" –le decía el pequeño Iori al pelirrojo.

"Temes a la soledad ¡Ja!... eres un pobre diablo… un verdadero guerrero debe ser totalmente insensible a los sentimientos… debe tener un corazón de piedra." –siguió hablando el Iori adolescente.

—¡Ya cállense!... todo lo que dicen no tiene ningún sentido… están hablando incoherencias… nunca me he sentido solo…

Vuelve a encenderse la luz y Athena aparece…

At "Tu soledad se desvaneció desde hace tiempo Iori, ya no te sientas solo… pero aun los sentimientos permanecían en tu corazón… tratando de escapar…." –sonrió ella.

—_Aun temes demostrar tus sentimientos frente a los demás… te sientes manipulado después de tantos años… y temes perder tu identidad si los demás te abandonan… por eso no quieres estar solo…._

"Ese sentimiento te impide relacionarte con los demás y hacer amigos… ¿Eso hubieras querido cuando estaba como yo?" –le pregunto el pequeño.

—yo tengo un objetivo que cumplir ¡No puedo actuar de esa manera! ¡NO PUEDO!

—_Por eso te encerraste en ti mismo… temes mostrarte como eres realmente… porque no quieres romper tu imagen frente a los demás… el miedo de desaparecer de la mente de los demás… si otro Iori existiera en tu lugar…_

"La imagen de tu pasado como yo… frio y sin sentimientos… capaz de matar a cualquiera por placer." –dijo con una maligna sonrisa Iori adolescente.

"La imagen de un niño abrumado y confundido por la ausencia de amor y cariño… algo que deseabas con todas tu fuerza y nunca te fue dado… a cambio de eso, fuiste entregado a la tierna edad de cuatro años a manos del despiadado de mi padre…" –dijo el niño.

— _¿por eso y otras cosas odias a tu padre?_

— ¡YA BASTA!... ¡YA BASTA! ¡LARGUENSEN TODOS!.. ¡DESAPAREZCAN ANTE QUE VUELE EN PEDAZOS ESTE LUGAR!

Luego del grito, las imágenes desaparecieron, Iori se queda solo… hundido en sus pensamientos.

— _¿Quién eres tu?_

—No lo se…

— _¿Sabes que es lo que buscas? _

—No lo se…

— _¿No tenias un objetivo?_

—Odio mi manera de ser, odio como soy… odio a mi padre… ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!

Iori siente que las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y de nuevo una luz se enciende a su lado dejando ver a una mujer….

At "No debes odiarte como eres… asi te formaron… esa es tu manera de ser… si te odiaras de verdad, no podrías depositar tu confianza en los demás."

—Ya no se realmente quien soy… es verdad que odio la soledad y no quiero volver a sentirla nunca mas… quisiera ser diferente… demostrar mis sentimientos sin temor… decir "Te amo" sin remordimientos ni problemas… pero no puedo… mi educación no me lo permite.

Se enciende otra luz en frente de el y aparece el mismo… pero con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

— ¿y tu quien eres?... ¿también eres uno de mis yo?

_*"_Soy el que te gustaría ser… el YO que temes mostrar… el yo que puede mostrar sus sentimientos y que siente felicidad…. "

—Claro que conozco la felicidad… la encuentro dentro de mí… en lo que soy.

— _¿Eres feliz?_

—Si, estoy seguro

— _¿Eres feliz?_

—ya te dije que si…

— _¿Eres feliz?_

—¡Maldición! ¡NO! ¡No soy feliz! ¡A lo largo de toda mi vida nunca he sido feliz! Me odiaba como era… quería cambiar….

—_Entonces ¿Qué es la felicidad? _

—No lo se… nunca la he conocido…

— _¿Estas seguro?_

*"La felicidad la tienes al alcance de tu mano, pero no quieres aceptarla de nuevo por temor a expresar lo que sientes… sientes un gran conflicto dentro de tu ser… algo que no entiendes… y que te rehúsas a entender…."

—_El tratar de buscar la felicidad en los demás es algo… pero no es la felicidad verdadera…_

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tu que sabes estúpido!_... _solo eres una parte de mi… no tienes derecho a decirme todo eso…

—Tu yo verdadero se enfrenta al yo que construiste durante tu vida…. Pero no debes olvidar a tu tercer yo…

— ¿Qué?

De pronto se encienden varias luces y aparecen varios Iori… todos observándolo…

— ¿y eso que significa?

—_Todos ellos son tu tercer yo… el yo que se encuentra en la mente los demás…_

— ¿En la mente?

—_Cada uno de ellos es un yo diferente… un Iori diferente… ya que cada persona te ve de manera distinta… pero todos son Iori Yagami… son tu mismo… el que todos conocen, pero diferente en la mente de cada uno… en la mente de Kyo, en la mente de Athena… asi es, todos ellos son diferentes._

—Eso no puede ser…

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Todos saben como soy yo… y no creo que me hayan conocido de otra manera…

—_Ellos te observan de otra manera… de la manera que ellos quisieran que fueras…_

—Como asi…

—_Cada uno de ellos se ha formado una visión de ti mismo…. y todas son independientes entre si. Ellos formaron tu propia imagen…_

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—_Las ideas cambian constantemente… al igual que esas imágenes de ti mismo. Te observas a ti mismo a través de los demás… asi formas tu imagen…_

—Eso quiere decir… que estos yo son representaciones de mi mismo en la mente de los demás… pero son solo eso… representaciones… pero no son mi verdadero ser…

*"Exactamente… lo has comprendido"

—_Al ser solo representaciones de tu ser, te ayudan a comprenderte… y a la vez que te conoces tu mismo, conoces a los demás de la misma forma._

Todos los Iori desaparecen a excepción de la imagen del YO verdadero.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué fue todo esto? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Qué lograras al final?

—_El encontrarte contigo mismo te ayudara a despejar muchas dudas sobre ti…_

—No tengo necesidad de eso…

—_Al superar tus mayores temores, te ayudara a avanzar descubriendo tu identidad, y el conocerte a ti mismo es el mayor reto que puedes superar…_

_*"_Y el aprender a confiar en los demás es parte de ese camino… por eso ahora tienes oportunidad de rehacer tu vida… y dejar de encerrarte en ti mismo…"

—Creí que mi vida era el objetivo de eliminar a Kyo pero… comprendí que eso no es todo en la vida.

—_Ahora tienes un nuevo objetivo y es ser feliz… _

— ¿Cómo?

Vuelve a encenderse la luz y aparece Athena….

At "Al aceptar tus sentimientos abrirás tu mente a los demás… y también las ideas sobre ti cambiaran. Si tu lo crees asi, los demás también lo creerán."

*"El ver las ideas desde el punto de vista de otros te ayudara a cambiar… y podrás descubrir la tan ansiada felicidad."

—_Pero lo más importante… es aceptarte como eres, con todas tus limitaciones y debilidades… aceptar que eres diferente y si sabes la causa de tus errores, podrás superarlos sin problemas… sin pensar en la opinión de los demás…_

Ambas imágenes de la del YO verdadero y el de Athena desaparecen dejando a Iori solo…

—Todo esto es muy confuso para mi y en cierta manera trato de asimilarlo… pero todavía hay muchas cosas que detesto de mi mismo y que detesto de los demás… esa es la verdad…

—_La única verdad es la que existe en tu mente… separa tu realidad de la verdad existente… la única que puede haber…_

—Cometí demasiados errores en mi vida, lo admito… pero aun no es tarde para rectificarlos…

—_Con el simple hecho que aceptes que aceptes tus errores y tu lugar en el mundo…habrás dado in gran paso en tu propio camino por encontrarte contigo mismo y con los demás…_

—Ahora entiendo… si me acepto a mi mismo, también debo aceptar a los demás, ya que ellos forman parte de mi mundo y mi mente… a pesar de los problemas y eso no lo podre evitar…

—_y si enfrentas los problemas y la realidad sin evadirle en ti mismo… esta realidad no será tan terrible como parece no será tan terrible como parece… y si sabes la causa de los problemas podrás superarlo…_

—Ahora se quien soy… y también mi nuevo papel, en base a todo esto… seguiré adelante…

— _¿Cuál será tu nuevo objetivo? ¿Seguirás con la idea de derrotar a tu rival?_

—Quien sabe, pero ya no será lo único que me importe, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y que merecen mi atención… como formar una nueva vida y darme una oportunidad con ella…

— _¿Ya sabes que es lo que buscas?_

—Si no intento descubrirlo por mi mismo… no lo sabré jamás.

— _¿Y entonces?_

—El mundo de muchas vueltas y hay muchas cosas por descubrir… toma eso… como un objetivo.

Luego de esas últimas palabras Iori sonríe, se levanta del marco y se aleja… sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se enfoca ahora la solitaria silla…

…vuelve a escucharse la voz.

_Hoy hemos llegado a una de muchas conclusiones… la realidad cambia y solo le pertenece a cada un. Cada quien es responsable de su propio destino y de sus pensamientos… el deseo de vivir y de morir… le pertenece a cada uno. Pero… al aceptar la verdad y no huir de los problemas, por mas difíciles que fueran, lo ayudara a uno a crecer por dentro y de esta manera… comprender a los demás que ya son parte de nuestra realidad… pero eso ya pertenece a otra historia…_

…_con ustedes_

_Buenas noches _

_**FIN**_

…_**por ahora**_

…_**.en el futuro**_

…_**..quien sabe**_

_**Notas finales:**__** ¡HOLA! Espero no haberlos confundidos con la trama de esta historia que acaban de leer ni tampoco esperar demasiadas criticas por esto…**_

_Psycho-Yagami_


End file.
